


【光公光】正经工作

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 是公光→光公，互攻，有插完了翻过来换位置继续插的情节2. 情侣正常性行为
Kudos: 11





	【光公光】正经工作

  
《正经工作》  
  
静坐在雷克兰德郊外的露天温泉水中，水晶公的思考能力随着蒸腾的热气一起攀升，逐渐消散在繁星夜空下。哗哗水声响起，激起温泉特有的矿物质加热后的气味。声响让水晶公的意识稍微从恍惚中醒来，他环顾四周，努力保持清醒，发现自己正置身于始源湖畔的清融街，靠坐在石砌边沿旁，全身心沉浸于温水的润泽中。  
完整的记忆尚停留在几星时前的黄昏，水晶公隐约记得光风尘仆仆地从无之大地赶回来，还没来得及歇息更衣就冲进观星室。兴许是刚经历过激烈的战斗，再加上赶路的疲惫，光浑身透着汗意，周身卷席着淡淡的血腥味与扬尘的气息，胸膛还在剧烈起伏着，隔着铠甲和胸膛都能感受到左胸下突突跳的器官。个头稍矮的水晶公回应着恋人的主动，他稍稍踮脚，臂弯轻揽住光的肩胛，头也抵在光的侧颈间，让拥抱变得更加亲密。  
“我闻上去是不是糟透了？”光一边打趣，一边把脸深埋于水晶公红色的发丝间，用唇瓣啃吻他柔软的耳廓。  
敏感部位的轻微刺激让水晶公忍俊不禁，他轻笑出声，故作夸张地抽抽鼻子：“确实不怎么样，要不要去洗个澡？”  
“好啊。”光干脆地答应，嘴角上扬的弧度逐渐攀升，扛起水晶公就从观星室跑了出去。  
再之后的记忆因为仓促的行程而乱作一团，水晶公半推半就地坐在双人阿马罗的后座上腾空而起，山风猛烈，吹得他衣襟凌乱，摇摇欲坠。光抓住他的手，牵着他的双臂搭在自己的侧腰，水晶公心领神会地环住他的身体，。光向来不是多话的人，很多时候用眼神就足够交流，在他那汪湛蓝的瞳眸面前，言语都失去了本有的作用。  
阿马罗降落时，水晶公还沉浸在高空快速飞行的缺氧中，口干舌燥，晕晕忽忽地接过谁递上来的杯子，搁在鼻下闻到清甜果香，没仔细思考就仰头喝了一大口。果酒度数不高，酒劲不容小觑，放下杯子微醺便袭上头顶，脑子里云雾缭绕一片模糊，再清醒过来就已经坐在了温泉水里。  
热水与醉意让水晶公四肢软趴趴地使不上力气，脸颊被蒸得和红发同色，水汽凝结成的水珠积在唇纹中，朦胧地闪烁着。意识堪堪清醒后水晶公撩水洗脸，而后睁大眼睛寻找那位带自己来到边陲疗养地的男人。  
很奇怪。水晶公眉头微皱，清融街向来受到士兵们的喜爱，尤其入夜后周边几个据点的驻守兵都争抢着来放松休息。此刻别说士兵，就连成天在温水边兜售冷饮的小姑娘都不见踪影。紫叶树在夜风中飒飒作响，萌黄色的街灯安详宁静，低哑虫鸣显得格外嘹亮。  
太诡异了。  
夜风吹在湿润的皮肤上，微凉，水晶公打了个寒噤压低身子埋进温水里，宝石般的眼睛不安地左顾右盼，过分的静谧唤醒了他身为猫魅族的敏锐感官，耳尖直竖，机敏地小幅度旋转，连风声都逃不出他的捕捉，身后的脚步声自然也清晰可闻。  
“你去哪了？”水晶公转头回望时脸上带有罕见的不悦，常笑的嘴角也塌了下来。  
“看你泡的太入迷，怕热晕过去。要不要降降温？”  
“其他人呢？”  
“今晚在奥斯塔尔严命城有跳蚤市场，大家一早就过去了，免费包场，多好。”  
水晶公懵懂地点头，他从未听说过奥斯塔尔严命城有过跳蚤市场，不过既然光说有，那他就会相信。接过光递上来的冰品，他继续发呆，看到水边的恋人解开浴巾赤裸着踏进温水，没入水中后舒坦地喟叹，牙齿间还叼着那根已经吃掉一半的棒冰，慵懒而惬意。水晶公也受到影响，紧绷的神经放松下来，在温水中缓慢化开。经由低级冰系魔法制作的棒冰耐热性很差，遇到蒸汽就开始迅速融化，水晶公未能察觉，黏腻的果汁趁机悄然滑落，全粘在了他左手的指缝间。  
“啊，好浪费。”光故作夸张地感叹，淌水走到恋人身侧。哪怕光已经捧起他的手伸至唇边，水晶公都没能猜透他的企图，舌尖软而滑，落在被温水浸泡过的手指上带有微凉的触感，水晶公打了个激灵，想要抽手，光就跟没注意到一样攥紧了他的腕骨，甚至变本加厉地将整根手指都送进了唇齿间吮吸、舔舐。  
舌尖仔细舔舐过每一根手指，连掌心都没有放过，光仿佛一只贪婪吮蜜的毛熊不肯放过分毫。在确认自己已经带走了每一滴蜜汁后，他依旧用前齿轻咬着水晶公的指尖不放，唾液与蒸汽让他薄唇湿润，嘴角挂着不知正体的液体，一副意犹未尽的模样。温泉水朦胧的雾气模糊了光的样貌，自然微翘的笑颜显出些许魅色，原本棱角分明的男性脸庞竟带有些诱惑的趣味，湛蓝透彻的虹膜也笼上了一层暖色光晕。  
真的，太诡异了。  
水晶公倒抽了口气，他发觉自己小腹下侧一阵抽搐，原来是光闲着的另一只手落在上面抚摸。指腹玩味地拂过光洁腹肌，时不时捏一下逗趣，惹火得要命。水晶公被摸到浑身发颤，匆忙发力抽回手腕潜回温泉中，却仍阻止不了欲望的萌芽。  
温泉忌讳泡太久，由地壳中涌出的热水温度过高，太久容易昏厥。尤其水晶公心里燥热难耐，他趁光闭目养神享受休闲时光的空档，草草擦了擦身子，披上浴巾，窝着腰，带着满身潮热贴着边缘落荒而逃。  
百岁的老贤人只是被恋人舔了舔手指，随手抚摸小腹就让他食髓知味的身体陷入情欲，这话说出去，恐怕要遭人耻笑。  
清融街边的旅店也空无一人，幸而点着灯，水晶公才没有迷路顺利在拐角的双人间里找到了自己的衣物。不知是谁故意使坏，把他常穿的深色长袍放在了衣柜最高处，垫着脚尖也够不到。水晶公原地跳起，指尖划过绸缎衣角却没能抓住，气得尾巴毛都稍微炸开了些许。  
匿笑的鼻音从门边传来，光靠在门边眯着眼瞧他，松垮的浴袍露出大片皮肤，走路时浴袍飘动，私密的大腿根都一览无余。“我帮你。”光随便抬手就碰到了高处的衣服，但他并没有如约定那样取下来还给水晶公，而是把用来遮羞的黑色平角裤攥在手里举过头顶，睨笑着打量着水晶公。  
水晶公浑身发毛，奈何自己身高实在抢不过光，只好伫立在原地故作镇定。“你看我干什么？”  
轻笑代替了词句做出回答，光没有说话，他稍稍抬腿，膝盖骨不偏不斜顶在了恋人的股间。“你硬了？”光的声音中仍带有玩笑般的笑意，羞得水晶公眼睑低垂，连“明明是你害的”几个字也说不出口。  
光比谁都清楚自己的恋人脸皮有多薄，看到他连耳尖都羞得发颤也就识趣地见好就收。他把衣服重新放回最高处的隔板层，期间故意摆腰让两人的胯部撞在一起，隔着浴巾挤压、摩擦。而后他低头占领了水晶公的唇，手不安分地下移扯开系在他腰间的针织物，硬挺多时的阴茎弹进了他摊平的手掌中。  
欲望被人掌握的滋味并不好受，水晶公想逃走，光就用长茧的粗粝掌心小幅度撸动，指腹抵在偾张的茎头上摁压，逼出一声不满的惊呼。他揽着水晶公的腰把他带到墙边，屈膝蹲下，视线几乎与阴茎持平。水晶公预料到光的打算，期待与羞赧并存，一双猫耳并进发里，喉咙里仿佛梗着海绵。  
“等等，请先不要......”  
光没有理会，他张开唇，谨慎地用口腔包裹住面前的事物。猫魅族的尺寸说不上可观，但种族特性让他们的阴茎上长有些许肉刺，据说这是看中繁衍的猫魅族为了保证射精后可以继续填充肉穴不让精液流失所进化出的特殊身体结构，平常与人族看不出什么区别，含在敏感的口腔中确实有些发疼。  
光偏过头，用舌面反复摩擦硬挺的前端，然后把整个头部含进嘴里吞吐，侧脸很快就被阴茎顶得鼓出来一座小丘。他对性爱并没有异于常人的研究，所学会的床术也都是旅途中正常性行为累计的结果，口交的水平自然也就乏善可陈，没有办法整根吞到尽头，照顾不到的根部就用手抚弄，饱满的囊袋也被他捧在了手里。  
阴茎在口腔内能活动的范围有限，加上水晶公总是向后瑟缩，光不得不多费点功夫去吮吸，手攀上来绕到后面，用两根手指开阔他的后穴。  
龟头被含在软肉间亲吻的快感让水晶公双颊火热，，他靠在墙面上不断喘息，每次撞击在喉口和腮帮都让他爽得腿软，不自觉地挺腰想要顶到更深处。“不，我已经要......”他抓住光的双肩，指尖埋在肉里，留下道道抓痕。  
光终于停了下来，他慢慢地将阴茎从口腔中抽离，嘴唇和龟头分离时发出一声接吻般的轻响。“要射了？”他舔掉唇瓣上的粘液，坏笑着发问。  
“请不要这样捉弄人，我也是会生气的。”水晶公脸红得几乎要滴血，连埋怨都染上了桃色的吐息。  
“情侣间互相亲热哪是什么捉弄人。”  
“可是！”  
光不给他诡辩的机会，重新站起来和他接吻，气息中带有轻微的腥膻，和温泉水特有的矿物质气味揉成一团，冲晕了头脑，两人接吻着推搡着，不知不觉就相拥倒在了床上。从未有规章制度限制过谁必须被谁插，只是光总是表现得更具有侵犯性，水晶公相对着也就内敛下来，从来都是乖顺地躺好随他怎么开心怎么来。这次也不例外，他躺在被褥间，主动翘腿抬腿，双手掰开闭锁的臀瓣露出已经被玩弄过的肉穴，那里正邀请似的收缩着，湿漉漉地泛着水光，一根毛茸茸的尾巴半遮半掩地垂在腿根处，更激起人的侵犯欲。  
血气全聚集在光的下腹处，他也已经勃起，先前那么有耐心只是因为逗弄自己可爱的恋人过于快乐，现在恨不得立刻射在他身体里。他停顿片刻，却并没有像常日那样插到深处，而是缓慢攀爬到水晶公身上，骑跨在他的股间。“今天我们换点不一样的。”面对爱人质疑的神色，光则显得磊落大方，手臂伸向背后，埋在松散到可有可无的浴袍间窸窣地动作，隐忍的喘息与肉穴粘膜张合的声响从看不见的后方传来。  
他在自己准备自己。  
“你不必这样......我可以......”水晶公咬着嘴唇，淫秽的流水声让他硬得发疼，他的性器高高翘起，贴在自己的耻毛和结实的小腹上，因为欲求不满铃口渗出透明的体液来，一滴滴粘液由茎头溢出来，闪着水色。  
光仍然不多说话，他欠缺情话的修养，很少开口夸爱人的身体多么诱人肉壁多么舒服，向来都靠行动证明一切，就像他此刻也只不紧不慢地扩张自己，卖关子似的闭口不谈。等肉穴终于放松下来，他握住身下人的茎身撸动几下，送到身后，靠身体下坐的重量将涨红饱满的龟头挤进体内。  
水晶公呜咽出声，他抬眼就能看到自己的性器正在逐步插进甬道的深处，软肉仔细吮着茎身上的青筋。这行为不亚于是一种刑罚，光的身体太紧，勒得阴茎不住发抖，连呼吸都难以自控。想要高潮又难以满足的空虚感消磨着他的耐性，水晶公终于主动出手，扒开光的臀瓣，把自己送得更深了些。  
“这不是挺享受吗？”光呢喃道。  
“不，我只是......实在忍不住，唔......”  
这种折磨并未持续太久，光很快便自己动起来，他用膝盖支撑着上半身缓慢起伏，阴茎挤压软肉的水声和木板床的吱呀声响在房间中回荡。他来来回回起伏着，腰杆动情地摇摆，甚至主动掰开臀瓣让性器在体内出入得更为顺畅。光的动作牵动着两人份的情欲，他不断掏空又填满心间的欲壑，极具侵略性地向恋人索取他需要的满足。手也没闲着，光宽厚的手掌压覆在水晶公平坦的胸乳前，指尖并拢揉捏起中间那颗挺立的蜜豆，每捏一下躺在床笫间的猫魅族就会筛子般的颤抖，可爱到让人动容。  
挤压的快感让水晶公没能支撑太久，光又坐在他身上堵塞了逃跑的退路，他只得颤抖着射在了光的甬道里。精液由褶皱中溢出，黏搭搭的使人不快，光抬起腰让性器从体内自主滑落，压倒在他身上，啄吻他汗湿的眼睫。“这么快就不行了？”光显然是在逗趣，却没想到水晶公经历了被人口交到几乎高潮又被人骑在身上压榨的双重刺激，此刻满腹怨言，翻身扑住嘻哈开玩笑的光，不由分说将他压到在身下。  
“抱歉，生气了？”  
“没有生气。”水晶公挑眉，十指扣住光的手掌按在床垫上，枷锁般用力，“我还能行。”  
“是吗？”光弯起腿，露出尚未并拢的后穴，主动送到水晶公再次硬起来的性器前，“那你继续。”  
话虽至此，水晶公却一时间不知如何是好。他从来不是具有侵略性的人，对待感情仍更是如履薄冰般谨慎，尤其面对仰慕多年的英雄，生怕表现出过分的贪欲而引人厌恶，为此，他宁愿克己慎行，不露出任何破绽。光像是看透了他的心思，低笑着揽住他的脖颈拉到怀里。  
“拉哈，你又在瞎想什么呢？”他呼唤他的真名，两声短促的音节悦耳轻快，如一阵悠久之风，瞬间将水晶公带回了记忆中的过去。  
“我......”  
“我爱你。”食指堵住水晶公颤抖的唇，光的神情温柔而坚定，“还等什么呢，我已经都是你的了。”  
水晶公忽然有些明白了，为什么今天的光如此不同。他把自己最柔软最无防备的面貌全部敞开，就像他此刻敞开自己的身体，去接纳水晶公的一切一样。就像他认为自己属于光之战士那样，光之战士也同样属于他，无论是精神、心灵，还是肉体，水晶公也同样有资格在他身上汲取他所希望的情感。  
猫魅族男性自古以来就有妻妾成群的习俗，他们可以只身一人诞下复数子嗣，建立自己的族群。纵然是脱离群落已久的水晶公也依旧保持着猫魅族的天性，性功能依旧不能小觑。射精后的不应期很快度过，阴茎重新挺立起来，贴在光的人鱼线上摩擦，留下一道暧昧的水线。他不断靠近自己的光，吸吮着他的气息，再贴近些，连皮肤的温度都清晰可感。贪欢的尾巴不知何时已经缠在了光的小腿上，向来理智冷静的水晶公此刻黏人得像只乖巧的家猫，撒娇似的不断靠近，两人前胸相抵，亲吻逐渐加深，唇瓣在交叠中变成了最适合彼此的形状。  
留在体内的精液起到润滑的作用，水晶公稍稍挺腰，阴茎就蹭过会阴滑进了肉穴深处。里面紧致湿热，动情的媚肉不断抽动着，挤压着他的性器和感官。水晶公小腹抽搐，快感如电流从股间一路酥麻到脊椎，左胸腔里那器官怦怦吵闹不停，让他几乎无法正常思考，一不留神就会被身下的男人压榨彻底。男性的尊严让水晶公不想过快高潮，他克制住情绪，绷紧神经把控住抽动的速度和节奏，另一手握住光尚未射精的阴茎抚慰，前后两面的贴心关照让他很快就接近了巅峰。  
光并不是吝与表达的人，他鲜少羞赧，身体也会直白地表达出愉悦和快乐。他躺在床上正面接受水晶公的冲撞，不断发出绵长的呻吟，被顶到舒服的地方甚至会失声浪叫出来，反手抓紧身下的床单，显然正在充分享受这场性爱。水晶公的尺寸仿佛为他而生，弧度、粗细、长短都恰到好处，不会让他产生撕裂的痛楚，又能完美顶在甬道深处最舒爽的位置。阴茎上的肉刺在抽插时非但不会难受，反而能巧妙地顶到肉壁敏感隐蔽的位置上，每次都会让他双腿发颤，本能想并拢，又不舍得从快感中抽离，犹豫再三干脆不再用力，四肢软趴趴摊在床垫上，全身心沉浸在泥泞的性爱中。  
饱满的胸乳早已从针织物中解放出来，先前布料的摩擦让乳粒挺起，现在没有了粗粝的摩擦饥渴地震颤着，光不得不腾出手去揉搓挤压才勉强缓解了空虚。水晶公不愧是位体贴的伴侣，他推开光的手，俯身用牙齿叼住他胸口前的软豆吮吸撕咬，猫魅族特有的尖锐犬齿恰到好处地给予疼痛，稍微用力咬下去光就会吃疼地闷哼，如若温柔地舔吻，他便也会发出舒爽的喟叹声。身体反应格外坦诚，水晶公喜欢得紧，尾巴摇摆，乐此不疲地趴在他胸前舔吻，比肤色稍深的乳晕处水光盈盈，甚至落下了深浅不一的齿痕。  
“喜欢？”水晶公在他乳尖上重重亲了一口，玩味似的发问。  
光不回答，他已经没余力去发声，开口也只能吐出几个破碎的单音节。大英雄就算被操到说不出话在气势上也从不输人，他稍微抬起腰，侵染着情欲的蓝眼睛些微睁开，带有满足而慵懒的笑意，身下泥泞不堪的肉穴用把体内的性器咬得更紧了些，险些害水晶公当场缴枪。  
高潮时光绷紧了腰背，宽厚的前胸把水晶公整个搂在怀里，精液全溅在了股间的耻毛上，剧烈收缩的后穴也同时榨出了水晶公今天第二股精水，搅动出的细密泡沫混着爱液，把两人紧紧交合的私密处弄得泥泞不堪。第二次的快感更加清晰，射精时水晶公大口喘息，觉得自己像是刚从没有空气的深海浮出水面，全靠光才重新回到了晴空下。醉氧让他头晕目眩，缓缓趴在恋人的胸口，猫耳紧贴，探听他胸肉下激昂的鼓点。  
“看来这次真的不行了？”光的调笑声从耳边传来，他还很有精神，刚发泄过的阴茎也没有疲软的迹象。  
水晶公警觉地竖起耳朵，他小幅度后退，又被光一把抓住，只能无谓地劝说：“早点休息吧，明天你肯定还有其他工作。”  
“这就是工作。”  
“什么？”  
“听说我去无之大地这几日你完全没有休息，要么整日呆在水晶塔里搜寻可以提供帮助的新奇玩意，要么就在观星室戒备，以防节外生枝。”  
“我只是，希望能帮上你的忙......毕竟你可是要前往光之泛滥的核心啊，如果不小心吸入过多光之力开始变异怎么办。”  
话已至此，再和他解释安全性都是徒劳，光并不准备做无用功，他压身在水晶公身上，哄劝着让他平躺在软枕上，拇指衔起几缕红发夹在指尖把玩。“既然你不自觉，我就只好受点累加个班，强制让你好好睡上一整天啦。你看，为了把人都支开，我可是掏出了全部杂货，才在奥斯塔尔严命城张罗了场市集。”  
果然，始终缭绕在心间的诡异感并非错觉。  
“你早就算计好的？”  
“也没有很早，回程正巧路过，突发奇想罢了。”  
光说的不错，泡温泉本就足以放松心情缓解疲劳，两人还酣畅淋漓地做了爱。心跳与呼吸彼此交融，几日来的担忧终于消散，他靠在恋人的胸口前眯上眼，在他强大的生命力中逐渐融化，缓慢合上眼。  
“说起来，我们还没商讨过报酬问题。”  
水晶公已经半睡过去，听到光的声音又抬起眼睑，红眸中满是迷惑不解。“嗯？什么报酬？”  
“当然是成功骗你休假的报酬。”  
骗人休假还要讨酬劳，看来大英雄也学会无理取闹了。水晶公笑着白了他一眼，伸了个懒腰，翻身侧躺在光的臂弯间。“说吧想要什么，要么我请工匠给你置备套铠甲？听说最近要有新的装备上市销售，你需要的话可以给你加急安排。”  
“你身边躺着的可是水晶都最万能的工匠，我可是连素材都准备好了，等闲下来就开工。而且......”光小声咂舌，扳过水晶公的脸迫使他睁眼看向自己，“你怎么这么认真？”  
“什......”水晶公还没问出个缘由，就被光翻身摁在床上，脸埋在枕头间，有轻微的窒息感。有人从后面环住他的腰，提起他的下肢，臀部高翘，一副等人操干的犯罪姿势。当光的手指从肉穴嵌入体内时，他紧张地打了个激灵：“你不是说要休息吗！”  
“今日事今日毕，我得把报酬结算了啊。”  
光操他的方式和刚才完全不同，如果说水晶公是温柔而克制的湖泊，那光就是汹涌澎湃的浪涛，并且还带有些报复的意味，动作比平时还要更加用力。刚才口交时他已经为水晶公扩张过后穴，现在探进三根手指抽插几下就有潺潺水声响起，玫红的内肉外翻着，绞紧光的指节不住吮吸。  
阴茎很容易就全根没入进去，后入的体位让茎头顶得更深，摩擦得更凶险。水晶公已经高潮过两次，现在阴茎和囊袋软趴趴地垂在小腹前，随着身体的律动来回摇摆，拍在身上发出沉闷而淫靡的声响。他完全处在被动的姿态，面部朝下，腰杆被人用手死死卡住，怎么也拧不过来，只能翘着屁股被插得臀肉微颤，大腿紧绷。尤其是身体绷得越紧，快感也会不断放大，甚至清晰感受到性器出入的拉扯感，连茎身凸起的脉络都了然于心。  
“慢、慢点......”水晶公小声求饶，他讨好似的用尾尖撩过光的下颚，却被男人一把握住，抓在手里玩弄尾巴上的绒毛。情急之下，水晶公只好说服自己试着放松，然而他刚吐出口热气塌下腰，又被一次深入撞得吃疼，穴口也瑟缩着咬住体内的巨物。模糊的意识里，水晶公发觉光从后拎起他的腰，把整个人揽在怀里继续耸动，亲密得仿佛感官都连接在了一起。  
当光再一次全根没入时，水晶公呜咽着哭出声，小腿已经难以支撑身体的重量，拼命摩蹭着床单不让自己摔倒，床铺间被他踹得一片凌乱。包容心已经融入了他的血液，就算光操狠了，他也只是吃疼地哆嗦，继而贪心地塌下腰，好让下一次撞击能顶到更深处。下意识的顽皮悉数败露，仿佛他亲手剥开了名为水晶公的坚硬外壳，摸索他俏皮贪欢的内心，这种感性、调皮的表达方式与多年前如出一辙，时至今日依旧让人心动不已。  
一晚间三次抵达巅峰总是让人难以消受，水晶公哑着喉咙啜泣着、低喘着，他已经射不出什么东西，颤抖着迎来干性高潮。光本想抽出来射在外面，退到一半时水晶公敏感地绞紧后穴，愣是让他泄在了里面。稠密的白色精液从肉穴的褶皱中涌出，沿着臀缝滑落到大腿内侧，情色气息肆意地飘散。  
街灯从窗帘透进来，朦胧灯火落在床铺上。明晃晃的光斑被水晶公反复揪紧放开床单的左手无意抓住，光源落在他手背上，血光可见，皮肤白得接近透明。紧接着，光的手从后覆盖上来，反扣住他的手背，斑驳街灯随着他们做爱的律动抻长，化作一条微亮的缎带，将两人的手腕系在一起，难解难分。  
水晶公累得眼帘都张不开，他吞吐着潮气，猫尾蔫巴巴地搭在光的手边，嘴里咕哝着什么。声音实在太小，光没听清，便俯身凑到他唇边侧耳倾听。听他模模糊糊又重复了一遍后，光噗嗤笑出声，翻身把凌乱的被褥拽出来将两人裹在一起，而后扳过水晶公的脸温柔地和他接吻。  
他说：“现在报酬也结算清了，求求你，让我休息吧。”  
  
END


End file.
